Turn of Events
by kmduncan95
Summary: What if Rhett didn't ridicule Scarlett about her love for Ashley but comforted her instead? Starts at the moment Rhett appears from behind the couch in the library at Twelve Oaks.
1. Chapter 1

Rhett Butler had never in his life witnessed a girl with as much charm and vivaciousness as Scarlett O'Hara. Luckily enough, Frank Kennedy had insisted on Rhett joining him for the barbecue at the Wilkes' even though he would rather have been anywhere else. As he readied himself to make his presence known, he contemplated his next move. He could ridicule the poor girl for making her silly declaration of love to a man who was already engaged to be married. Or he could sympathize with her and try to smooth her ruffled feathers. In any other situation, the answer would have been simple – poke fun at the girl and have her at his mercy; but this was not just any situation. This was a girl of a rare breed; one who wasn't afraid to speak her mind unlike so many other girls. Rhett Butler had never imagined himself falling in love – and of course, he wasn't falling in love now but he was feeling different about this girl than all the other girls he had ever known. And he had known quite the number of girls in his day. But none could match the unparalleled way in which Miss O'Hara handled the particular situation that she now found herself in. He heard her hand make contact with Mr. Wilkes' face and he felt the heavy silence that fell between the two of them. Then he heard the door to the library open and abruptly click shut. It was quiet for a moment and then he heard the clash of a vase hitting the wall that he was currently staring at. In that moment, he knew how he was going to handle this situation.

"My, my, how familiar this scene is." He spoke from behind the couch as he rose to stand on his feet. "It's not the first time I've had china thrown in my direction." He saw her eyes blinking rapidly at the surprise of discovering another person in the room, but he continued and moved closer to her. "However, since you were not aware of my being here, I don't think your aim was intentional, which I can't say has previously been the case." He stood close to her now, within arm's reach, but didn't move closer in fear that Mr. Wilkes' face would not be the only one stinging this afternoon.

"Sir, you should have made known your presence."

"Ah, Miss – O'Hara, is it? Isn't that what I'm doing now? I didn't want to interrupt the intriguing conversation you were having with Mr. Wilkes." Her face flushed with embarrassment, he assumed at the confirmation that he had indeed heard the conversation between herself and Mr. Wilkes. He could see the battle raging in her eyes and knew she would claw his eyes out if society had permitted a lady to act in such a way. As it was though, he knew he was safe for the time being. "Oh, come now, don't be angry with me. Consider yourself lucky that you've run into me here. I'm adept at listening to those of whom suffer from great love quandaries. Come join me." He moved back to the couch he had just risen from and patted the seat next to him.

"Why should I trust you, Mr. Butler? I've heard of you and I know about your reputation and if you think I'm the sort of girl –"

"Oh now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You don't know me. You've only heard about me and we both know those are two very different things, Miss O'Hara." He had cut her off abruptly and she didn't know what to do. He heard the swish of her skirts as she made her way over to the couch. He moved to one end.

"In honor of your reputation, and mine, we'll sit on opposite ends." He leaned back into the couch and stretched his long legs out, crossing them at the ankles. He saw her eye his long form and then sit on the other end of the couch, adjusting her skirts to sit more comfortably. The look in her eyes and the way her brow furrowed told him that she was unsure of the situation at hand and still fuming over the situation that had just occurred. She wasn't saying anything so he pushed on.

"Tell me, Miss O'Hara, what is the appeal of Mr. Wilkes?"

Her head snapped up and she glared at him.

"What a leading question! Who do you think you are to ask me about my feelings for Mr. Wilkes? I've never even heard of you until today and you think you can pry into my life like we've known each other for years?" She ranted on and on and Rhett couldn't help but notice how much more attractive she got with each angry syllable she spoke.

"Pardon me, but you did decide to sit down on this couch." He looked over at her and saw her face fall. She realized that he was right; she had decided to sit down on the couch. She stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest, unknowingly lifting her bosom, much to his appreciation.

"Sir," she said, "you are no gentleman." She turned to walk away from him but he was up off the couch and standing in front of her before she had the chance to take two steps towards the door.

"Yes, Miss O'Hara, you are right about that. I am no gentleman. And that's exactly why you're still standing in this library."

"I'm still standing in this library because you won't get out of my way." She made a move to push him but he grabbed hold of her arm and she struggled to get loose.

"No, that's not the reason. You chose to sit on the couch and have a conversation with me. You could have walked out then and you didn't. See, you have given yourself away. You are curious and you want to talk with me. But for propriety's sake you feel the need to push me away and leave unsatisfied. Am I right?" Her struggling stopped and his grip loosened on her and he eventually dropped her arm, allowing her to make her final decision. He didn't know where this situation was headed. He knew he was right about her; she wanted to talk to him but he also knew that she was having an internal battle with herself and what society required of her. She glanced around the room and he saw her biting the inside of her cheek. He removed his pocket watch from his waistcoat and looked at the time. "The rest of the girls are still sleeping and probably will be for the next hour or so. See, this gives you plenty of time to talk with me and get back upstairs before the house comes back to life." She looked up at him then, her sparkling emerald eyes meeting his dark ones and his breath caught.

"Well, Mr. Butler," she seemed to say through gritted teeth, "since you are so sure of yourself, I suppose a conversation with you will be the only way to get out of this library." She turned around sharply and sat herself back on the couch, once again adjusting her skirts underneath her.

"I do hate that we have met under these strange circumstances, Miss O'Hara. It seems that you and I would have gotten along just fine otherwise, being as we are cut from the same cloth." As he talked, he moved himself to the other end of the couch, just as they were sitting before she decided to make a move to leave.

"I have nothing in common with you, Mr. Butler. You are vile and just awful for making me sit and talk with you when I'd rather just die!" She spat back at him. His chest rumbled with laughter.

"Please, call me Rhett. We have already discussed this, Scarlett. May I call you Scarlett?" he continued on without giving her time to answer his question. "Let's move on from this topic of whether you want to talk with me or not. We both know you do – no matter what you feel the need to say. I won't go around spewing your secrets to the town gossips. Go on, tell me what the appeal is of Mr. Wilkes." Her shoulders slumped and she leaned back into the couch, much like he was sitting and he grinned. She was getting comfortable and he could tell that this was something she desperately needed to talk with someone about. He pulled out a cigar and raised his eyebrows at her for approval. She waved her hand at him.

"Oh, I don't mind."

He lit the cigar and smoked while he waited for her to respond to his request. When she did speak, she was quiet and he had to strain to hear her.

"I suppose there really isn't any appeal anymore. I never truly understand anything he says but I just can't help myself. I've known him my whole life. He's the only boy I've ever truly cared for." She was looking down at her lap with confusion written on her face. She clearly didn't understand what she was feeling or how to handle the feelings.

"I understand that," was his only response as he looked at this child in front of him. She was very young, young enough to be his daughter, even. He felt an overwhelming need to protect her.

"When you are young and life does not go as you had planned it feels like the end of the world. Scarlett, you are so young. You have plenty of life ahead of you and it seems to me that Mr. Wilkes marrying this Miss Melanie is just the beginning of your life. Look at it this way: Mr. Wilkes is going to marry Miss Melanie. You can put him behind you and start your life now." They weren't looking at each other, rather, Rhett was staring at the fire place in front of them while Scarlett was still staring down at her lap.

"Yes, I – I suppose you're right." She clasped her hands together in her lap and sat up on the couch. She looked over at him. "Mr. Butler – Rhett – thank you. I am not sure I would have ever thought of it that way without someone telling me. And – as you can imagine – there isn't anyone I can talk to about this… situation."

"Well, Scarlett, consider your secrets safe with me." He winked at her and stood up from the couch. He offered her his arm.

"Shall I escort you to the door of the library?" They both knew it was improper for them to be alone talking in the library. She looked down at her hands once more and a small smile played upon her lips.

"Yes, thank you." She replied and he walked her to the door where she silently slipped out and walked away. He closed the door behind her, leaned against the cool wood, and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

 **AN** : Thanks so much for reading! This is my first story and I'm not sure if I'm going to take it any farther than this. I would like to, but we'll see! Let me know what you thought, good and bad!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I got so many nice reviews on the first chapter so I've decided to continue it. I can't promise a consistent update schedule, but I'll try my best! I've put in italics the quotes that I've borrowed from Margaret Mitchell. Enjoy!  
**

Scarlett walked out of the library and realized that she felt more relief than confusion. She still wasn't sure what had just conspired behind the closed doors of the Twelve Oaks library but she did know she was glad it had happened. She swiftly made her way to the staircase and made her way back up to the room where she was supposed to be napping. Rather than crawling into a bed, she sat at a vanity and acted as if she had just woken up from her afternoon nap. She smoothed her hair and pinched her cheeks and contemplated what had just happened in the library.

Rhett Butler. For someone with such a nasty reputation he seemed to genuinely care about her predicament with Ashley. She wanted to hate him for hearing the conversation she and Ashley shared but his kindness made her forget that she was supposed to hate him. And what a relief it was to be able to talk to someone! Her closest friend was Cathleen Calvert and Scarlett knew that even Cathleen would not understand her feelings for Ashley. Since she had talked with Rhett Butler, Scarlett was unsure that even she herself understood her feelings for Ashley. Just this morning she had thoughts of eloping to Jonesboro with Ashley and leaving the barbecue and the ball behind but here she was, sitting at a vanity, and feeling like she should be heart broken. But she wasn't heart broken. Ashley was going to marry Melanie and there wasn't a thing that she could do to stop him. Maybe Rhett Butler had a point; this was her chance to start her life. She could leave her childish dreams of Ashley Wilkes behind and hope for something better and more fulfilling. She was always chasing after Ashley and, as he had mentioned to her in the library earlier, he never crossed the thin line that lay between them. It had never before occurred to Scarlett that Ashley might truly love Melanie. Did she really want to spend the rest of her life competing for another woman's husband? She realized that competing for Ashley's heart would be how she would spend the rest of her days if she didn't put him behind her now. And how unappealing it sounded to chase after a man who was already wed! No, she wouldn't do that. She would have to find Ashley and tell him what a mistake it was to confess her love to him. He would understand. He always understood. She stood to make her way back into the hallway to search for Ashley _when she heard for the first time, without knowing it, the Rebel yell_ coming from the window that looked out onto the front lawn of Twelve Oaks. Several of the girls lounging on the beds began to stir and Scarlett rushed over to the window.

"Scarlett?" she heard Suellen's irritating voice coming from the bed she was resting on. "What's going on? What's all that noise? Don't they know we're trying to rest?"

"Oh, hush up! Something's happening and if you aren't quiet then we'll never find out what's going on!"

Practically all the men who had attended the barbecue were mounting their horses and racing down the driveway away from Twelve Oaks. What she could see from the window told her that they didn't look distressed – they looked excited. What could have all these men so excited to leave Twelve Oaks before the ball? She saw Charles Hamilton making his way towards the house and she decided to seek him out to see if he knew what all the commotion was about. Yes, he would inform her – she had shamelessly flirted with him all afternoon in hopes of making Ashley jealous, but now she just wanted to find out what all the excitement was about. She rushed out of the bedroom and, gripping the railing for support, made her way quickly down the stairs. She was watching the steps her feet made down the stairs to keep herself from tripping which caused her to run straight into the man who made her question everything – Rhett Butler himself.

"Miss O'Hara, what a surprise to run into you here. What brings you down from your afternoon nap so early?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it in as formal a manner as anyone else would have but in this instance, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Rhe – Mr. Butler," she looked down and flushed at her mistake. They were back to formalities now that there were other people around. She looked up at him and batted her thick eyelashes at him. "Oh, I just came down because I heard all of the excitement. Mr. Butler, do you know what's gotten everyone so worked up?" Her thoughts of finding either Ashley or Charles Hamilton were gone.

"That?" he glanced over his shoulder to the front door of the house, indicating the excitement Scarlett had witnessed from the second story window moments earlier. "Ah, yes. Mr. Lincoln has called for volunteers. It seems that we have a war at our doorstep."

A war! So, they had really gone and started a war! What fools men were! What good would a war do anyone?

"War! Who cares about a war anyhow?"

"A great many people care about this war, Miss O'Hara. However, I am not much for fighting. A war means money and I intend to use this opportunity to my greatest advantage."

Money? Advantage? What any of that had to do with a war, she didn't know, but she wanted to find out. She took Rhett's proffered arm and as they walked outside, Scarlett began to pry.

"Mr. Butler, you said earlier, during the barbecue, that the Yankees could lick us. That they could lick us in a month, even! How are you going to take advantage of such a terrible time?" She smiled sweetly at him, even though she did not know why. She was not trying to be sweet – she wanted answers.

"What a grown-up question to ask, my dear. May I call you that?" Once again, he didn't stop to wait for her reply. They were now standing underneath one of the live oaks that lined the driveway of the stately mansion and were observing the commotion that Mr. Lincoln had unknowingly erupted. " _There are two times for making big money, one in the up-building of a country and the other in its destruction. Slow money on the up-building, fast money in the crack-up._ And here we are, at the verge of a split and I don't plan on letting it slip through my fingers. Mr. Lincoln will have the ports blocked in a week. There will be a great need for supplies, for the war and for our Southern ladies, and our glorious cause will need someone to furnish those supplies." She sensed he was leaving something out but she did not ask for further explanation on that point.

"And I suppose you'll be the one getting those supplies?"

"How perceptive you are, Miss O'Hara." He was leaning on the tree they stood under and his eyes swept over her form and he grinned at her. His look made her shiver.

Scarlett thought back to just a few hours earlier, when Rhett Butler stood under this very same tree and shocked everyone at the barbecue by proclaiming that the Yankees would lick the Southerners in a month. She remembered the shock felt by everyone but she also remembered thinking that what Rhett Butler said was true. He was speaking practically and she appreciated practicality for it was the only way her own mind worked.

"I see," she said and smiled up at him. She didn't know why she felt so at ease with Rhett Butler, but she did and he seemed to feel the same way towards her. He had been so comforting in the library before and now here he was, detailing to her how he would take advantage of the war that they were on the brink of. She knew it was wrong – taking advantage of the only life she knew going to war, but there was something so intriguing about how he spoke of money. Big money, he had said! How nice it would be to have money and to buy anything and everything that one desired! Yes, that sounded like something she could reckon with.

"Mr. Butler," Scarlett had been so deep in her thoughts about money and Rhett Butler that she hadn't seen Charles Hamilton come up to them. His voice was short and clipped when speaking to Rhett and then he turned to her. "Miss O'Hara," he took her hand and kissed it and blushed profusely at his outward display of affection. "I wish to speak with you," he turned to look at Rhett but did not say anything. Rhett only looked at him with a grin on his face and his eyebrows raised, waiting for Charles Hamilton to ask him, Rhett Butler, to leave.

"Oh, Mr. Hamilton! I was just in the middle of a conversation with Mr. Butler. I do believe our conversation will have to wait. You do understand, don't you?"

"Oh. Uhm, yes. I – I… Yes I understand." He stammered and looked down at the ground and Scarlett looked at Rhett and rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what Charles Hamilton wanted to ask of her, especially after the way he already confessed that he wanted to marry her several hours earlier at the barbecue. Men were such fools, going around and proposing after she had only said a few frilly words to them. Charles turned to walk away from the pair under the tree – he had been turned down.

"Why, Miss O'Hara! How unlike you to refuse a boy his chance to propose!" Rhett's chest rumbled with laughter and she swatted her hand at his arm.

"Fiddle-dee-dee! What do you mean "unlike me?" I do believe we've only been acquainted for a few hours, Mr. Butler."

"Yes, we've only been acquainted for about that long but I feel that we are the same person, my dear. However, you are the much more feminine and pleasing-to-look-at version of myself." He winked at her and offered her his arm again. "Shall I escort you to your carriage?"

She looked up at him in confusion and then saw that her carriage was, indeed, waiting for her at the front of the house. Dilcey was already situated in the driver's seat next to their driver, Toby, with her and her sisters' dress boxes laid neatly across her lap.

"Oh, look! The war is already ruining our parties! I guess we won't be having the ball tonight after all. Pa must have ordered Toby to take us home. How dreadful!" She stamped her foot and took Rhett's arm. She looked up at him through thick lashes as they walked the short distance to the carriage. "Will you be around very long? In Jonesboro, I mean?" The words had left her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. She hadn't meant to ask that question. She didn't really care whether this strange man was going to be hanging around Jonesboro much longer!

"I hadn't planned on staying after today, but I do believe an urgent business matter has come up that I must attend to right away. It seems that I'll be in Jonesboro for the next few weeks, at least." He helped her into her carriage where Suellen and Carreen were already situated and stepped back. "I did so enjoy our conversations this afternoon, Miss O'Hara." He bowed and the carriage began moving. She couldn't help but look back over her shoulder at the man who had made her question the one sure thing in her life – her love for Ashley Wilkes.

"How was Ashley today, Scarlett? He didn't seem to be paying much attention to you." Suellen's irritating voice combined with the hooping and hollering of all the boys around her was enough to get on anyone's nerves.

"Oh, do hush! I don't care a thing about Ashley Wilkes." Scarlett replied.

And she meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a minute since I've posted an update. I hate it when it takes stories forever to update so I know how you feel… But, I've come up with a story line for the next 8 chapters or so and I'm really looking forward to it! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! -Kayla**

May 1861

The next several days were a whirlwind for everyone in the South, but especially for Scarlett O'Hara.

Scarlett sat at the vanity in her room at Tara while preparing herself for what she once thought would be the death of her - the marriage of Melanie Hamilton to Ashley Wilkes. The wedding date was moved from late Autumn to late Spring, for the War had started and every man – except for Ashley – was dying to join the troops and begin fighting. As skeptical as he was about the Cause for which the South was fighting, he knew he had to go for propriety called him to duty. Scarlett did not understand this. Why fight for something you don't believe in? Her mind didn't work the way Ashley's did. Now, when thinking of Ashley and everything he had ever told her, she found it comical that she had ever thought she loved him. How could she love someone that she did not understand? Since the day of the barbecue, she found herself thinking more and more of Rhett Butler and how grateful she was to him for helping her come to the realization that Ashley marrying Melanie was only the beginning of her young life. There was so much ahead of her and the war – how exciting! From what she had witnessed so far, war meant commotion, excitement, and new happenings that only someone of her nature would truly appreciate.

While brushing her hair and pinching her cheeks, she heard her father's thick Irish-accented voice come in through the window, "Scarlett O'Hara, if you aren't down here by the time I count 10, we'll be leaving you! One, two, three…"

She threw her hairbrush down and rushed down the stairs to the awaiting carriage, making it just before Gerald O'Hara said, "ten."

She batted her lashes and looked at her father in the sweet and innocent way that made her Gerald's favorite daughter and righted all of her wrongdoings. Donned in a pale green gown, she pulled herself into the carriage and seated herself next to Suellen, and the carriage took off.

Her dress was modest, with a high neckline and ruffled sleeves. The pale green showed off her porcelain skin and made her eyes a dark, sparkling emerald green. She knew it was wrong to feel as though she was much prettier than the bride, but she simply couldn't find the energy to care. She wanted to look beautiful, for rumor had it that Rhett Butler would be attending the wedding. Not that she cared what he thought. No, she didn't care. Why would she care? She just wanted him to notice her, just like she wanted all men to notice her.

Scarlett looked out onto the land as the carriage carried her and her sisters to Twelve Oaks. This was a route that she had taken many times herself with Ashley on horseback. On those leisurely rides through the country, Ashley would talk about things that she did not understand. She had desperately wanted to understand them, but she just couldn't for Ashley's mind worked in a different way than Scarlett's. She remembered thinking that what he talked about was beautiful as if it were made to be in a book of poems or some made-up fairytale. It was beautiful to her then, but now, reflecting on those talks, she realized that she did not care for what he spoke of. She did not understand his words then, and it dawned on her that she would never understand his words. All she knew at that moment was that Ashley had always been a mystery to her, and now he would remain a mystery, and she just could not make herself care. It was a relief to know that she wouldn't be chasing after a married man her whole life. How exhausting that would have been! Again, she thought of Rhett and how grateful she was to him.

The carriage pulled up in front of Twelve Oaks, and all three girls were assisted out of the carriage and greeted by Ashley's father, John Wilkes. A separate carriage pulled up moments later. Her father stepped out and helped her mother down.

"Ah, Mr. Wilkes. A fine day for a wedding, it is!" Gerald greeted the man who stood at the door of the mansion.

"Yes, Mr. O'Hara, a wonderful day, indeed. We'll be starting shortly. Go on and make your way in."

...

"Oh, Melanie, the wedding was just beautiful, really it was!" Scarlett lied to Melanie. The wedding had not been beautiful. It was thrown together in haste, and everyone knew it for it was easy to see.

"Scarlett, I'm so glad you thought so. I hope we can become good friends. I admire you so." Scarlett smiled sweetly at Melanie and walked outside onto the porch of Twelve Oaks. How happy she was that she didn't ever have to see Melanie again if she didn't want to. How dreadful it would have been to marry Melanie's brother Charles and practically be sisters with the girl!

Scarlett didn't get along well with women because, for the most part, Scarlett was seen as a threat, and she was very much aware of it. She knew she was beautiful in an unconventional way and that the way she carried herself made her seem more confident than she should be. She didn't mind this though because it only made men love her – and that, she liked.

The big house was buzzing with excitement for the newly wedded couple, and Scarlett had had enough. She walked down from the porch and sat down on a bench that was shaded by one of the big oak trees that lined the driveway. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of the wisteria hanging from the trees. When she opened her eyes, there was a man standing in front of her. She jumped at the sight but giggled with pleasure when she realized who it was.

"Rhett! How wonderful to see you!" She offered him her hand to kiss. She hadn't realized how excited she would be to see Rhett. Not only had she not realized it, but she did not understand it either.

"Scarlett, I must say, your excitement is intriguing. Have you not stopped thinking about me since our last encounter at the barbecue?" He took her proffered hand and kissed it.

"Oh Rhett, do hush! I'm just excited to see someone who is as uninterested in this affair as I am, that's all." She looked up at him through her thick lashes and smiled.

"May I?" He gestured to the empty seat next to her on the bench. She seemed tentative, for they were alone under this big tree. She looked around and saw several others on the porch and in the yard and decided that it would be within the boundaries to have him sit next to her.

"Oh, yes, of course," she finally said. "Have you been able to tend to your urgent business since you've been in Jonesboro?" Scarlett remembered Rhett mentioning that he had an urgent business matter come up that would keep him in Jonesboro for a few weeks.

"Urgent business? Oh, yes. Yes, I've been able to tend to it." She had confused him, for in his mind, the urgent business matter was Scarlett O'Hara herself.

"Oh," she sounded glum, "So that means that you'll be leaving town soon?"

"Why so blue, my dear? Will you miss me?" He turned and looked at her in that way that made her shiver. She was beginning to think that Rhett Butler wanted her to miss him. She was beginning to believe that she would indeed miss him. She decided to play his game.

"Oh, Rhett, yes! You have become such a good friend to me, and I don't think I could bear it if you left permanently." She batted her thick, black eyelashes and peered up at him through them. She wanted to see his reaction to what she had just said. Rhett sat there, looking stunned. She could tell that she had thrown him off. She smirked and wiggled in her seat.

"Scarlett, Scarlett. What kind of game are you playing, my dear?" He smiled and looked over at her. He did not know whether to play the game or get serious with her. The blockade had been put into place, and he would indeed have to leave, albeit not permanently. Rhett decided to be serious with Scarlett. He felt strongly for her, and he did not know if it was because she was so young and he wanted to protect her, or if he wanted her. He did not care either way. She deserved a man who would be serious with her after being misled by Ashley Wilkes for most of her young life. He turned towards her and took her small hands in his and looked at her face. She was looking away from him for she was unsure of what was happening. "Scarlett, look at me." She flushed a bright pink and looked up at him. His black eyes were boring into her emerald ones, and it scared her and excited her all at once.

"Rhett, what are you..."

"Hush, Scarlett. You've never had a man make you feel the way that I make you feel. I can see it in your eyes. We can play games, my dear, but you deserve more. I want you to love me the way you thought you loved Ashley Wilkes." Scarlett's eyes grew two sizes while he was speaking. She giggled and pulled her hands away.

"Oh, Rhett, do stop. This is so silly!" She patted her hair down and gripped the edge of the bench they were sitting on. "Rhett, you don't mean that!" She looked over at him. Did he mean that? They sat in silence for a moment before Rhett spoke again.

"I do, Scarlett." He was still staring into her eyes. She felt completely exposed. No man had ever been so blunt with her. With Ashley, she was always solving riddles, and it hardly ever resulted in anything. With Rhett, she did not have to guess. She knew what he was saying to her, but she did not know how to respond. Rhett knew she was confused. He was not expecting a grand gesture from her.

"Rhett… Rhett I… I don't, I mean… I do too." She surprised herself and Rhett at the last three words that came out of her mouth. She did too? Did she want to love him? Rhett's black eyes sparkled at her words, and he stood up from the bench. He took her hands and pulled her to stand in front of him at arm's length – not forgetting that they were still in a very public space.

"I'm leaving to run the blockade tonight. I am unsure of how long I will be away."

"Tonight? You're leaving?" Scarlett was not expecting him to leave so soon.

"My dear, I told you. There is money to be made now, and I have to seize the opportunity. Scarlett, know that I'll come back. And I'll bring you a bonnet from Paris." He winked at her and dropped her hands. He reached into his waistcoat and pulled out his cigar case. He held it up her, silently asking if it was alright. She ignored the gesture and her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, Rhett! A bonnet? Do make it a green one!" Rhett chuckled. He lit a cigar.

"Anything for you, my dear."


	4. Chapter 4 - Part 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter and I have a little Christmas in July for you! Christmas was going to just be one chapter, but it was getting pretty long so I broke it up into two parts. I hope you all enjoy! Also, S/O to my BFF who is also acting as my beta reader. You're the best!**

December 1861

Seven months. Seven very long and slow months had passed since Scarlett had last seen Rhett. She held onto the memory of Rhett proclaiming his love for her under the large live oak tree in the vast front yard of Twelve Oaks. When a letter was delivered to Tara in August, she tore it open with haste. A single piece of paper was folded neatly inside the envelope and with Rhett's bold, ornate handwriting the letter read,

"Know I'll come back. -RKB"

Scarlett had shared the letter with her dearest friend, Cathleen on the very same day that the letter arrived. Cathleen was surprised at how smitten Scarlett was over this man with such a bad reputation. On that day, Cathleen had warned Scarlett to be careful and that the letter did not mean much of anything. Scarlett knew that the letter wouldn't mean anything to anyone but her. He had spoken those same words to her at Twelve Oaks, and she had thought of that moment every day since he left.

But that was all she had heard. And now it was December.

Scarlett was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was very early, and she could hear the field hands outside her window, preparing for their workday. It was comforting to Scarlett, to hear them outside her window. For Scarlett, not much had changed since the War started a few months back. She was still living comfortably at home with her sisters and her mother and father. Gerald O'Hara was not called to the War because of his health and a bad knee, and although he had a difficult time accepting this, all of the ladies in the house were grateful. While most things stayed the same, several changes interrupted Scarlett's vivacious social life.

There were very few fun parties and an abundance of boring weddings.

So many of the County boys had whisked up a girl to marry before they went off to the War and Scarlett could not understand this. Why marry someone and then have them go away? Just like Ashley and Melanie. Fools. All of them. Ashley had gone off to the War, and so had Melanie's brother, Charles. Charles did not last very long as Melanie had gotten word in early July that Charles had died in South Carolina due to pneumonia caused by the measles. This made Scarlett worry for Ashley's health, but not for her own sake. She worried for Melanie and for his family. Melanie was such a fragile creature from what Scarlett had gathered on meeting her a few times. Rumor had it that the news of her brother had her in bed for weeks. Scarlett could not imagine staying in bed that long.

Melanie was living back in Atlanta with her Aunt Pitty Pat, and Scarlett envied her. As much as she loved her home, she knew that there were many happenings in Atlanta because of the War, and she wished she could be there. She put the thought out of her head. She had no reason to go to Atlanta. She had to stay at Tara because Tara was safe, and Rhett knew she was there. She had no way of contacting him, and if she went to another place, he would not be able to contact her. No, she wouldn't leave. She would stay at Tara until she saw Rhett again.

Since Melanie and her Aunt Pitty Pat were living alone in Atlanta, Scarlett's mother, Ellen, had invited them to Tara for Christmas. It was to be a small gathering, just the O'Hara family and Melanie and her aunt. They were due to arrive early this afternoon and were to stay until the day after Christmas. As much as Scarlett used to despise Melanie, she was beginning to feel excited to see her. Scarlett did not have much contact with anyone outside the County families, and she was looking forward to hearing about the happenings in Atlanta.

Mammy walked into Scarlett's room and threw back the curtains to let the bright morning sun shine directly onto her sleepy face.

"Mornin' chile. Go on and get outta the bed. It's Christmas Eve and yous gotta get ready for the pawty tonight." Mammy made herself busy around Scarlett's room, straightening things up and preparing her skirts and dress for the day.

Christmas Eve. She didn't know why, but it made her sad. She always enjoyed Christmas as a child – running around the house with her sisters, unwrapping small trinkets from her father, and eating all of the delicious food. This Christmas Eve felt different. She felt that something was missing. She couldn't decide if she was missing her old love for Ashley or if she wanted Rhett to be with her on this day. Perhaps both.

"I can't think about that now. I'll go crazy if I do," she thought to herself while she sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. "Besides, Melanie is due to be here soon, and she can catch me up on all the latest gossip in Atlanta." This thought made her forget any empty feeling that was there. Scarlett plopped herself off of her bed and stood at the window, looking out onto the quiet winter fields of Tara. Mammy made haste at preparing Scarlett for the day.

The field hands had moved away from the house, and they looked like tiny ants scattering the fields. There was not much to do in the fields during winter and being Christmas Eve, the field hands would only work a half-day and then have the rest of the day to spend with their families in their quarters. Mammy and the other house servants, however, were very busy on this day – preparing the family for the party and making sure that all of the food was cooked and ready to be served this evening. The roasted turkey and potato smell had already made its way through the halls of Tara and into Scarlett's room and even though it was still very early, she craved a piece of warm turkey.

"Aight, Miss Scarlett. Yous all dressed now. Prissy'll be up wich ya vittles."

"Thank you, Mammy." Scarlett thanked the old woman and continued to stare out onto the fields of Tara. As she was staring and lost in thought, she saw something coming down the driveway to Tara. Her brow furrowed in confusion, and her heart started beating out of her chest. Could it be...? Before Prissy could bring Scarlett her vittles, she was already halfway down the stairs and into the foyer. She knew who it was coming down the driveway and it wasn't Melanie and her Aunt Pitty.

…

Scarlett, who was swiftly making her way to the door and not watching where she was going, almost ran directly into her mother. "Scarlett darling, what are you doing down so soon? I just saw Prissy making her way to your room with your breakfast." It was her mother's soft yet firm voice that shook Scarlett from her trance. What was she doing? Her mother most certainly did not know about her feelings for Rhett Butler, and she certainly did not want her to find out on Christmas Eve. Her worry soon turned to anger at Rhett for showing up to her house unannounced! How was she to explain this situation to her mother? Or worse... her father? Amid the million thoughts she was having, she remembered that she needed to respond to her mother.

"Oh Mother, I -" But before Scarlett could come up with a valid excuse for why she had not eaten her breakfast yet, there was a sharp knock on the door. Scarlett looked at her mother and smiled, and Ellen went to the front door. Scarlett could hardly bear to watch the awkward encounter that was about to pursue, but she had no option.

"Mrs. O'Hara, how happy I am to see you!" Rhett Butler stood at the front door of Tara with not a hair out of place. Ellen put her hand out for him to properly greet her despite her being terribly confused.

"Please forgive me for I'm not sure who you are, sir."

"Oh, Mother!" Scarlett decided to interject. "This is Rhett Butler. You do remember him from the barbecue at Twelve Oaks, don't you?" Ellen still looked confused and wasn't sure what to say when Gerald O'Hara came bounding down the steps inside the house.

"Why, if it isn't Captain Rhett Butler!" Gerald's brogue voice echoed in the hallway. He hobbled down the last few steps and extended his hand to greet Rhett.

"Mr. O'Hara, what an even greater pleasure!" Rhett shook Gerald's hand, and Rhett looked as if he'd never been happier in his entire life. Gerald was elated to see another man for the first time since the war started. Ellen continued to look confused with a furrowed brow but smiled through her confusion. Scarlett did not know what to think or how to feel. Here was Rhett, exchanging pleasantries with her father while her mother stood close by, all the while neither of them having any idea about her feelings for Rhett Butler or his feelings towards her. This situation was bizarre, and it had caught Scarlett off guard. She didn't know what to do. So, she stood there with her hands neatly clasped in front of her, letting them sit gently on top of her dress. It was that moment that made Scarlett very grateful that Mammy had already dressed her for the day. Her father's next question to Rhett broke her out of her reverie.

"Cap'n Butler, what brings yeh to this part? The County is quite out of yer way running the blockades." Rhett opened his mouth to answer, but Ellen interjected. She was no longer interested in having this conversation in the doorway.

"Mr. Butler, do come inside. Can I offer you a cool drink?" Ellen showed him inside and closed the door gently behind him. They walked to the parlor and Rhett and Gerald had a seat on one of the sofas. Scarlett was still not sure what to do, so she stood by her mother. Rhett still had not greeted her, and she was getting irritated.

"What a kind offer, Mrs. O'Hara. However, I'm afraid I won't be here long enough to truly enjoy a drink." Scarlett's face fell at this statement but her mood was completely turned around by the next words out of his mouth. Rhett turned to face Gerald. "Mr. O'Hara, I must ask a favor of you. I was riding on the outskirts of the County this morning and saw a couple of women in need. It seemed as though a tire had broken off of their carriage and they were stranded as they did not know many people in the County, and they were still too far off to walk to get help. You may know them... it was a Mrs. Melanie Wilkes and her Aunt Pitty Pat." Scarlett now looked much like her mother with her furrowed brow and smiled to attempt to hide her confusion. Gerald, however, was enjoying the conversation immensely.

"Ah, yes! Mrs. Wilkes! They are to spend Christmas here at Tara!"

"Yes, yes, Mrs. Wilkes was telling me just that. She advised me to come here and ask to borrow your carriage – that is, assuming you still have a carriage since the war?"

"O' course I still have me carriage! I'd gladly loan it to yeh, Cap'n Butler."

"Mr. O'Hara that is truly great news that I know Mrs. Wilkes will be forever grateful for. She did have one last request." Rhett shot a quick look over to Scarlett before turning his attention back to Gerald, who did not catch the look that Rhett shot Scarlett. However, Ellen saw the entire thing.

"Well, g'on with it, Cap'n Butler! The ladies are waiting for yeh."

"Mrs. Wilkes requested that I bring someone along with me. She said that someone from Tara would know some backroads that would get them back here much more quickly."

"Well, my Katie Scarlett is the one to take with yeh then! She knows more backroads than all the County boys combined!" Rhett smirked and looked at Scarlett who in turn looked at her mother. Ellen smiled and walked calmly to her husband. She brushed his shoulder with her hand and turned her back to Rhett.

"Mr. O'Hara, could I have a word with you?" She walked out of the parlor and into the hallway without looking back at Rhett.

"Cap'n Butler, excuse me while I talk with Mrs. O'Hara. Katie Scarlett, keep the man company." Gerald walked out into the hall with Ellen and Scarlett stayed standing where she had been the entire conversation. The door to the parlor closed behind her mother and father and Scarlett was ready to let Rhett have the brunt of her anger.

"Rhett Butler!" She started out yelling at him in whisper tones and never moved from her spot near the door. "How dare you come here, unannounced! And not even say as much as "hello" to me when you walk through the door! Do I mean that little to you?" She was pointing her finger and trying not to scream. As angry as she was, it didn't bother Rhett.

"My dear, how charming you are when you're angry." Rhett's chest rumbled with the slightest bit of laughter and he leaned into the couch. "Don't you see I'm here to take you away for even just the slightest amount of time. A nice, un-chaperoned buggy ride. Isn't it exciting?" His eyebrows moved higher on his forehead and he winked at her.

"I don't know what you're insinuating, Mr. Butler but -"

"Mr. Butler? Back to formalities now, are we? Well, Miss O'Hara, suit yourself. I don't mind rescuing Ms. Melly and her old aunt on my own. They never asked for extra company anyhow." Rhett stood to go but the parlor door swung open to reveal a proud Gerald O'Hara standing there.

"Katie Scarlett, you are to go with Cap'n Butler to pick up our Christmas guests. Don't be long now, for supper will be ready around the time yeh are to arrive back!" Anything to please the only other man who was not off at war, even if that meant sending his daughter off with the infamous Rhett Butler. To Gerald, however, Rhett was a great hero, one that was fighting for the Cause and helping the South. Gerald turned to ask someone to prepare the carriage for Rhett and Scarlett and have it pulled around front of the house. Rhett bowed to Scarlett and took her hand.

"I am very much looking forward to our ride together, Miss O'Hara." He took her hand and kissed it, as any man would then followed Gerald out to the front of the house to wait for the carriage, leaving Scarlett standing there, stunned at the act he had just pulled.


End file.
